


Practice

by Thirst4Chicken



Category: RWBY
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Body, Vaginal Sex, technically a threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirst4Chicken/pseuds/Thirst4Chicken
Summary: Ruby and Oscar are practicing their fighting skills before they decide to practice something else entirely. PWP, shameless smut.





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place while the gang is in Mistral during Volume 5.

“Oh, yes! Yes! Yes! Fuck me harder, Oscar...I mean, Professor Ozpin…I mean…whoever you are right now!” Ruby moaned in delight as the former farmhand pounded her from behind, his hands gripping her hips as he thrust into her tight pussy.

Ruby and Oscar had been training under Ozpin’s spiritual guidance until only a few minutes ago, having spent the better part of the evening fighting one another in hand-to-hand combat in order to better hone their skills. It was odd, to be sure, with Ozpin fading in and out of Oscar’s voice and temperance, and sometimes Ruby wasn’t even sure who it was she was talking to; her former headmaster, or the shy farmhand who had suddenly found his life turned upside down the day an immortal spirit took up residence in his mind.

The two of them were outside, in the small yard outside the dojo and overlooking the kingdom of Mistral itself, the sun having already set and the stars just beginning to glimmer into existence in the dark sky above. The rest of the gang was inside, most of them recovering from a large dinner, leaving Ruby and Oscar to train in solitude without any prying eyes or eavesdropping ears.

“I don’t think…I can go on…any longer,” Oscar had said after almost a solid hour of combat between the two, leaning on Ozpin’s cane as he struggled to catch his breath after being knocked backwards by Ruby. “I’m still…not used…to all of this…”

“Aw, come on, I’m just starting to get good at this!” Ruby complained, smiling a little despite herself. Truth be told, she was just as tired as Oscar, but desperately wanted to impress her former headmaster, who she knew was watching. “The night’s still young, Oscar! Keep this up and you’ll be combat ready in no time!”

“I…really don’t think…I’m ready for anything…except a nap,” Oscar replied, leaning his head against Ozpin’s special cane and practically groaning as he grabbed his aching side. “Isn’t there anything else we can practice instead? Just for a bit? While I rest up?”

“Hmmm…” Ruby wondered, blushing lightly as she once again caught the young man looking her up and down. She was well aware that young Oscar had a bit of a crush on her, and that gave her an idea. “You know, I might know _something_ we can do…but I can’t guarantee you’ll find it any less tiring.”

And that was how Ruby ended up on her hands and knees as Oscar knelt down behind her and fucked her silly. The girl’s corset had been pushed down just enough to reveal her adolescent breasts and her skirt had been pushed up enough to reveal her bare ass and cunt, the latter of which was currently being pounded into oblivion by Oscar’s inexperienced cock.

Oscar had been hesitant, at first, when Ruby suggested they take part in another type of ‘practice,’ one rather distinct from combat training. Or perhaps he had simply been shy. Nonetheless, one look at Ruby’s perky breasts had convinced the young man that, tired or not, he most certainly wanted to take part in the young woman’s very special form of practice, particularly if it involved being buried balls-deep inside of her. A moment later, Oscar’s pants had been pulled down enough to reveal his erection and then he was ramming into Ruby as though it was the happiest day in his life.

All things considered, it might well have been.

Truth be told, Oscar still wasn’t quite used to sharing his mind and body with an immortal warrior spirit, nor had he yet adjusted to the new routine of physical assertion Ozpin had prescribed for him and for the rest of Ruby and her team. At least they were Huntsman and Huntresses in training, taught at the prestigious Beacon Academy…he was little more than a former farmhand, one who felt very out of place among such skilled and powerful warriors. There was little to enjoy in being Ozpin’s chosen ‘replacement.’

But, thankfully, it did have its perks.

“Mm! Mm! Mm! Soooo good!” Ruby moaned happily as she bucked her hips back to Oscar, taking his dick as deep as she possibly could and loving the sensation of his own hips smacking against her ass with every thrust. “You sure you’ve never done this before, Oscar?”

“N-N-Never!” Oscar answered shakily, still gripping the girl’s waist as he thrust in and out of her carefully, doing his best to focus on the task at hand despite the overwhelming feelings coursing through his body. “I’ve…I’ve never had the chance! Are you sure we should even be doing this?”

“Of course I’m sure!” Ruby replied easily as she took pleasure in feeling Oscar’s hips flush against the cheeks of her ass, his cock buried to the hilt inside of her. “Besides, you said you wanted to practice, right?”

“I…I did say that, I guess,” Oscar said, still shy and blushing deeply as he nonetheless continued to pound Ruby’s tight pussy with everything he had.

“Yup!” Ruby responded with a smile, savoring the feel of the cool night air on her naked breasts as they bounced back and forth with each of Oscar’s rough thrusts. “So just keep doing what you’re doing, and remember: practice makes perfect!”

Though she had been half-joking when first she suggested to Oscar that he fuck her, Ruby was nonetheless thrilled when he had accepted her offer. She had been in need of a good fuck for a long time now, and she had noticed how enamored he was with her, stammering when he spoke or blushing and turning away when she caught him looking at her. Oscar’s crush on her was _soooo_ cute that she could barely stand it! And what better way to show him how appreciate she was of his attention than by letting him go all out on her?

As such, Ruby took great pleasure in knowing she was making Oscar’s dreams come true as he rammed into her from behind, his rough farmhand fingers digging into her waist as he struggled to anchor himself and maintain a consistent rhythm. He was inexperienced, going much too fast and with very little consistency in his thrusts, but Ruby enjoyed him nonetheless, reveling in the feel of his hips slamming into her ass and his cock pounding into her begging pussy.

Oscar, meanwhile, was mostly focused on trying to fuck Ruby as thoroughly and passionately as possible, well aware of his own inexperience and the fact he had never done anything even remotely like this before. He had been crushing on Ruby pretty much since the moment he met her, that much was true, but he never in a thousand years imagined he would have the girl bent over on her hands and knees in front of him and begging him to fuck her silly.

It was a young farmhand’s dream come true.

Oscar loved the feel of Ruby’s tight cunt wrapped around his dick as he thrust in and out of her again and again and again, moving faster and harder and deeper each time. He loved the way her ass bounced against his hips with every thrust, the way she bucked her hips to take more of him each time, the way she moaned and gasped every time he hit _just_ the right spot inside of her. If Oscar had had a crush on the girl before, it was _nothing_ compared to how madly in love he was with her now!

“Uh! Uh! Uh! Yes, just like that! Don’t stop!” Ruby gasped and squealed in between thrusts, closing her eyes and smiling widely as she felt Oscar bury himself deeper and deeper inside of her.  Ruby only continued to moan and groan and whimper in pleasure as Oscar tightened his grip on her hips and thrust in and out of her, his cock stretching the girl’s inner walls in a most pleasurable fashion.

“I-I-I won’t! I won’t stop!” Oscar assured her, trying to keep his thrusts as steady and consistent as possible in hopes of providing Ruby as much pleasure as possible. He liked her, after all, and he wanted to ensure this was something he was allowed to do again in the future!

It took a while, his attention having been largely focused on pounding into Ruby and admiring her bare ass as she pushed it back against his thrusting hips, but eventually Oscar finally noticed the girl’s pale breasts as they swung back and forth majestically. Once he caught sight of them, it was as though he could focus on nothing else, his eyes widening as he watched Ruby’s beautiful tits bounce back and forth wonderful, her nipples hardening as the cool night air caressed her bare flesh. Oscar had, of course, never felt a girl’s breasts before – never even seen them, not really – and so Ruby’s tits were like a treasure unto themselves as he finally took notice of them.

“Um, Ruby, can…can I…?” Oscar stammered, his cheeks growing hot as he tried to asked his question. It was ridiculous; he was already balls-deep and pounding the girl of his dreams, how was he still embarrassed to ask her a question? “I-I mean, can I…?”

“Yes!” Ruby cried back before he could even finish his question, slamming her naked ass back against Oscar’s thrusting hips in hopes of taking his dick as deep as possible. “Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!”

“But you…don’t even know what I was going to ask,” Oscar replied, frowning and hesitating a bit before he remembered he was supposed to be pounding the hell out of her.

“It doesn’t matter!” Ruby responded, turning to look back at him with a smile on her face as she gave in to the sensual pleasures flowing through her nubile form, and likewise providing an even better angle from which Oscar could see her tits. “You can do whatever you want to me, Oscar! You don’t have to ask! Just do it! Please!”

_I’m going to marry this girl_ , Oscar decided right then and there with a goofy smile on his face.

With permission firmly granted, Oscar finally let go of Ruby’s hips in order to reach up and take both of her naked breasts in his hands, a shiver of pleasure running down his spine the moment he did so. Holding a girl’s breasts was practically a teenage boy’s dream come true, and Oscar was living the dream as he gently groped and squeezed Ruby’s pale tits, immediately falling in love with the sensation of her soft flesh.

“Mmmm, that’s good,” Ruby told him with a light moan. “You’re already so good at this, Oscar! We should practice like this more often!”

“Y-Yes! Definitely!” Oscar replied, smiling as he rolled the girl’s breasts beneath his hands and fingers, the feeling of which only encouraged him to ram into the girl harder and faster still.

The two went on like that for longer than either of them realized or cared, with Oscar happily squeezing Ruby’s tits as he thrust in and out of her again and again, pounding the girl’s tight cunt with everything he had and more. Ruby, meanwhile, bucked her hips and arched her back and moaned long and hard with every movement, desperate to feel Oscar buried as deep as possible inside of her. Oscar’s manhandling of her breasts likewise sent wave after wave of pleasure coursing through Ruby’s form, accompanied by each thrust of his cock, and soon the girl was practically teetering on the edge of her first orgasm.

“Oh, gods! Oh, Oscar! Don’t stop! Whatever you do, don’t stop!” she begged him, her arms and legs suddenly shaking as she was overcome with wave after wave of ecstasy. “I’m so close, Oscar! Soooo close!”

Oscar, for his part, wanted nothing more than to satisfy Ruby, to follow every one of her instructions and follow through all the way to the end. He wanted to please her, to feel her cum around his thrusting cock, to watch her squirm and shudder with pleasure beneath him as he pounded into her again and again. He wanted all of this.

There was only one problem: he was getting tired again.

Despite his request for a break, Oscar and Ruby had transitioned right from combat training to fucking with no rest or relaxation in between, and it was Oscar’s enthusiasm and youth that had helped him last this long. But the longer he pounded into Ruby, the longer she bucked her hips back to him and moaned his name, the less and less energy he had in him. Increasingly, Oscar was terrified he wouldn’t be able to hold out for much longer, and would leave Ruby unsatisfied.

**_Perhaps I can be of assistance._ **

Oscar was shaken out of his self-doubt the moment he heard Ozpin’s authoritative voice speaking in his head; a moment later, the young man felt Ozpin begin to assert control over his body, the body that was still well into the process of fucking Ruby’s brains out.

_What the…Ozpin?!_ , Oscar asked mentally, mortified to find the immortal warrior speaking in his mind. _Were you…have you…have you been watching us this whole time?!_

**_Well, I couldn’t very well ignore it_** , Ozpin answered steadily and with humor in his voice. **_You’ve done quite well for your first time, by the way, especially considering how strenuously you were training earlier. I am impressed, Oscar. Well done._**

_Gods, this can’t be happening. This is so embarrassing! Can’t you please just go away? Just for a little bit?_

**_I can, if that’s truly what you want_** , Ozpin replied. **_But I thought perhaps you could use some help. While you’ve done quite well so far, I fear you won’t last much longer. Not without my help, at least._**

_Your ‘help?’ You want me to give you control of my body again?_

**_That is what I was implying, yes._ **

_But…but I’m having sex with Ruby! One of your students! This is so wrong!_

**_I am only offering my help, Oscar, nothing more. As I said before, if you wish me to leave you be, I shall._ **

Oscar was trying to come up with another mental response when he was brought out of his mind by Ruby’s sudden shout of pleasure. As he watched, still grabbing and fondling her bouncing breasts, Ruby practically collapsed in front of him, her shaky elbows giving out so that she was lying on the ground with her back arched and her ass in the air, giving Oscar an even better angle from which to pound into her.

“Oh, gods! Oh, oh, oh! I’m soooo close!” Ruby moaned as she arched her back further still, her face and chest pressed to the ground as Oscar moved his hands up to her tight ass in order to better anchor himself as he fucked her silly. “Harder, Oscar! Take me harder!”

_Okay, okay, you win!_ , Oscar thought finally giving in to Ozpin’s influence. _I can’t screw this up, not for Ruby! So just…do whatever it is you want to do!_

**_It would be my pleasure_** , came Ozpin’s reply.

A moment later, Ruby was practically shrieking in pleasure as Oscar began jackhammering into her adolescent cunt like never before, his strength renewed as Ozpin’s centuries of experience allowed him to power through the youth’s increasing exhaustion. Oscar’s hips began thrusting faster and faster, almost superhumanly so, and his grip on her pale ass only tightened. His movements came harder and deeper, plunging his full length into Ruby with every thrust and reaching new depths as he slammed into her with the strength of at least ten men.

“Ohhhhh mmmyyyyyy goooodddssss!” Ruby moaned loudly, her voice vibrating with the rest of her body as Oscar’s constant pounding caused her entire form to shake and shudder with pleasure. She wasn’t even able to buck her hips anymore, and thus simply laid there and took her pounding like a good girl, desperate to feel Oscar finish inside of her.

Whereas Ruby had been thoroughly enjoying herself _before_ Ozpin’s intervention, now she was practically in heaven as she felt Oscar ram into her again and again. He somehow seemed to know how to hit all the right spots, how to thrust at exactly the right speed, how to slam into her _just right_ so that she felt like she was going to go crazy with pleasure.

As such, it wasn’t long before Ozpin’s experience paid off and Ruby shrieked as she came harder than she ever had before, in her entire life, regardless of who it was with or how long it had been. Waves of ecstasy coursed through the girl’s body and she felt herself shuddering and shaking uncontrollably as stars burst before her eyes. Every muscle in Ruby’s body tightened at once, including the ones in her cunt, causing her pussy to squeeze Oscar’s cock like never before and soon drawing upon his own orgasm.

**_I believe you have it handled from here_** , Ozpin said just as he reached his peak, granting control of Oscar’s body back to the young man himself.

_I owe you_ , Oscar thought as he settled back into his own mind, once again feeling Ruby shake and squirm beneath him. He could already feel the end coming; it wouldn’t be long now. _I owe you big time for this._

**_Not at all_** , Ozpin replied simply. ** _It was my pleasure._**

With that, Ozpin’s influenced faded away and Oscar finally felt the moment of triumph at hand. Squeezing his eyes closed and groaning loudly as he gripped Ruby’s tight ass with everything he had, he finally came, exploding inside of her as he experienced his very first orgasm. Beneath him, Ruby mewled adorably as he unleashed torrents of cum deep inside of her, coating the walls of her cunt with his white hot juices and filling her to the brim with his seed. Oscar only continued to thrust as he came, pumping more and more inside of her with every thrust, until exhaustion finally overcame him and he collapsed on top of her.

The two teenagers lay there for a few minutes, drenched in sweat and catching their breath, Oscar lying on top of Ruby and with his cock still buried to the hilt inside of her despite its softening state. Ruby smiled and even went so far as to wriggle her hips encouragingly, shivering in delight upon feeling Oscar still deep inside her.

“That…was…awesome!” Ruby finally exclaimed once she had caught her breath, still thoroughly exhausted as she squirmed slightly under Oscar’s weary form. “Forget practicing, Oscar, you’re already perfect! Want to go again?”

She was slightly surprised when, instead of answering right away, the young man on top of her chuckled lightly. “Actually, Ms. Rose, I’m afraid Oscar isn’t here right now.”

Ruby paled immediately; to say she was mortified would be an understatement. “P-P-Professor Ozpin?”

“Indeed.”

“Oh, nooooo!” Ruby groaned as she buried her head in her hands and blushed deeply, having never before been so embarrassed. She had just fucked her headmaster! The fact that Oscar was still buried to the hilt inside of her most assuredly did _not_ help. “I’m so sorry, Professor! I-I-I swear I didn’t know it was you!”

“No need to worry,” Oscar assured her in Ozpin’s voice, chuckling lightly but not unkindly. “I assure you, young Oscar was in control the entire time. He’s only gone now because you’ve worn him out. Poor boy simply needs a bit of a break.”

“Still! This is so embarrassing!” Ruby stated, wishing the earth would just open up and swallow her whole. “I can’t believe I just had sex with my headmaster! Please don’t think less of me!”

“I don’t think any less of you, Ms. Rose,” Ozpin told her, noticeably not withdrawing from within her. “If anything, I must admit I found the experience quite…exhilarating.”

“Really?” Ruby said, blinking a little as she turned to look up at the young man still balls-deep inside of her. “You mean you aren’t…mad?”

“Not at all,” Ozpin assured her with a kind smile. “Now, then, with that in mind…I believe you wanted to go again? Practice _does_ make perfect, after all.”


End file.
